


Only You Know Me The Way You Know Me

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Cuddling, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Malec Fluff, Top Alec Lightwood, always cuddling in bed, fluffy cuddles, malec cuddles, malec cuteness overload, so this might have a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: If we'd never met, I think I would have known my life wasn't complete. And I would have wandered the world in search of you, even if I didn't know who I was looking for. ― Nicholas Sparks





	Only You Know Me The Way You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small gapfiller for 3x16 - 3x17 right after alec asks for the ring, coming home to cuddle magnus before they wake up in 3x17. 
> 
> lil warning, there is top!alec okay, byeeeee

Alec on the way home from his mother's book shop with the family ring in his hand, he was so sure that this was the right thing to do. A way to show Magnus that he was entire world, and how he was the only one forever. He didn't want Magnus to feel obligated to marry him though, more thrilled and happy because they could spend the rest of their lives together. [After he made sure of his talk with him before getting the ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342086), he knew this was just so special and he never truly needed anything more, and he knew Magnus felt the same. Before Alec made it back to his room, he set the ring in his office in a draw and then headed back to his room, where he found Magnus back in his normal black tank-top looking in the mirror trying to put on eyeliner. "Really, before bed?" Alec started at him in the mirror just like last time, leaning in to give his cheek a kiss. 

"I need to make self look a little presentable..." Magnus gave a small shrug, shifting to turn to Alec to kiss his cheek back and look up at him with a soft smile.

"Not for bed, I love this grumpy face in the morning." Alec squeezed his chin a little with a slight smile back tugging him over to his bed. "Get comfortable." He insisted as he was dropping himself out of his clothes, leaving just his boxers and crawling himself on to his side of the bed and it was instantaneously how quick they became entangled together. Alec took in a deep breath, his eyes looking softly into Magnus' who were slowly started to look like he was comfortable. "You are beautiful, Magnus." He insisted.

"Alexander, no need to boost my confidence..." Magnus shhh'ed him placing his finger on his bottom lip. 

Alec kissed his finger taking it from his lip and lacing into his bringing him even closer to him, as they rested side by side holding each other hands to their heart. "I need you to know though, I don't want to have to repeat myself, but I need you to know that you are still the person I have fallen in love with." Alec swore. "I just really hope that you can one day see that you are extraordinary even without a simple flick of the wrist to do something." Alec reached to Magnus' hair and started to play with in his hands, fluffing it, and giving it that look he always had, and no magic was needed to get it just right.

Magnus looked up a little, going a little cross-eyed and then looking back to Alec with an amused smile at what he was doing exactly. Alec shrugged, curling it against his finger and leaned forward to kiss him. "Alexander, you are so good to me, I don't deserve you." Magnus whispered trying not to say it but it came out anyway and he wanted to move from the position, but Alec had such a strong grip on his hand, and the way he was continuing to still play with his hair like that had him just stuck, but it felt comfortable, relaxing, rewarding, and maybe just like he did deserve it.

"What? Stop that." Alec's voice went high like it would be when he was nervous or he was just around Magnus it just kind of happened like that — like he was getting all sorts of butterflies in his stomach and if he was being honest with himself — he had them right now and he couldn't stop thinking about his proposal. "You deserve the entire world, Magnus. And I am going to give you it. Shut up." He gave a little Alec like smirk and finally let go of his hair that looked perfect now and he hoped Magnus could feel a bit more confident about himself if anything. "So you also painted your nails again, I do kind of find that really sexy." Alec said as he was taking his fingers from their laced hand to kiss.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh out loud, shaking his head in defeat, "I find it very sexy of you to admit that to me, Alexander. Why you are quite the charmer." Magnus leaned forward to kiss his lips and crawl himself a little closer to him, and sneak underneath his lover, "No one like you has ever made me feel the way I do. When you look into my eyes I feel like all of the stars have aligned for us and there is a reason for you coming into my life...thank you Alexander." Magnus cupped Alec's cheeks and drew him down for a kiss, slowly lifting himself up to him, wanting him to take him and show him. For all the times he made love to Alec, the rareness of Alec being inside of him wasn't something they always had together but right now he needed it more than anything in the world and so he made it known.

Alec picked up on that thrust right away, the way he even snuck himself underneath him in the first place was more than enough for Alec to know what he needed to do, and it was different now, it was slower, and so much more intimate without the magic, and the only magic they had were the realness and rawness of their emotions and sparks. Alec drew in a deep breath as his long arm reached into his nightstand to grab what he needed, and did a little bit of some fancy maneuvering on top of Magnus to get him settled against him and coax himself, he brought Magnus' legs around his waist and fell in between him. Slowly he arched and lifted up Magnus to let his length slip up inside of him, allowing Magnus to adjust and there were no words needed except for that euphoric look on his face as he took him, all of him. "Alexander," Magnus let his name slip out, again that was all that was needed as a slow and steady rhythm started as Alec moved gracefully in and out of him. Magnus gripped onto his hips, guiding him too, and pushing up to change up the pace and it sent them both soaring. Alec cried out in pleasure, twisting himself to tease him and make him beg for more. Alec looked at him with a burning gaze and took hold of Magnus's already rock hard cock, stroking it in time with their movements. Magnus held himself upright by clutching at Alec's shoulders and he rolled his hips faster and faster, feeling his release building. Alec knew that Magnus was close and sped up his thrust, wanting to come with him, he panted hard with his mouth open and felt the sweat on his brow start to drip down his face down over his deflect rune, in which Magnus slowly reached for caressing his neck, and encouraging him to keep going. Alec felt his release being very close now too, his body starting to tremble as he continued to rock with him, moving in even deeper, finding that spot. "Oh, Alexander,” Magnus pleaded as his cock twitched, spilling himself into Alec's hand. The spasms, which caused his inner muscles to contract, squeezed his cock mercilessly and with a loud moan, he tumbled over the edge, following Alec into his release deep inside of him. Magnus felt his warmth flood him and smiled blissfully at his Alexander.

Alec felt all his strength drain from him in what felt like one of the most intense orgasm of his life, and he just fell forward, landing against Magnus' chest hard as they both just laid there together listening to their beating hearts, until their lips were fused back together, moaning into each other's mouths. They didn’t have to speak, this was all they needed…forever together…happiness. Alec glanced at the clock as they parted and the clock read midnight...today he was going to do it, he was going to ask the man of his dreams to marry him. He fell forward again and wrapped himself around Magnus. Whispers of _I love you_ were said until their racing hearts calmed down and they were fast asleep. Alec was the luckiest man in the world, and he would be damned if Magnus ever felt like he didn't love him and would love him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate on me, please enjoy, and let me know what you thought. <3


End file.
